Project Liberation, Pokemon Style
by Cutie8767
Summary: Lisa, Electra, and other Pokemon, fight for liberation. Maybe even with the help of N . Collab with Lilitraum . /u/4372477/
1. Chapter 1

~Lilitraum~ ^.^

It started like the usual Monday morning. Lisa, a cute, but really selfish Pikachu, had just woken up. If one would look at her closely , she looked pretty for an average Pikachu, shiny yellow fur, deep black eyes, a fluffy tail, cute toes and pink pawpads under her feet. That isn't all. Lisa is special. Somehow, she's able to use strange psychic attack that no Pokemon can do. Sure, she has their usual strength and all, but this power is something none has ever seen before. That's why other pokemon despises her, telling her that she's a witch, having ability like magic. Lisa ignores that, though. Rubbing her shiny eyes, Lisa yawned sleepily before getting out of her bed.

She passed by the mirror in her room, admiring her reflection for a while, "…Nice" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of the clock behind her which is reflected into the mirror, telling her that, "I'm late!" she exclaimed quirkily, "…there's no morning without my morning walk…". Lisa quickly turned to her clothes rack, humming to herself, "…So, what should I wear today?" she pulled a lovely red bow and swiftly slipped it to her right ear, setting it firmly as she does so. Back into the mirror, Lisa brushed her yellow furs down to frame her cute face perfect "Perfect!" she said to her own reflection and giggled. Her pair of dainty feet made a small clicking sound to the wooden floor as she walked out of the house for her morning walk. Having no particular area of interest made Lisa wandered aimlessly on the forest path. Taking time to think and relaxed. Her thought fell on how cruel some humans are to pokemon, and she scrunched her face at the thought. "I wish I could teach all humans a lesson.. pokemon have feelings too"she mumbled as she absentmindedly kicked a pebble over the uneven forest path.

Hearing a cry for help Lisa looks up and is surprised to see a Emolga who was being beaten to death by more then 8 humans. The Pikachu girl growled at the sight. The emolga was already bleeding as it screamed in agony for help. Lisa rushed to his aid. Upon approaching the Trainers, they chuckle darkly "Look, a weak little Pikachu ?! Here to rescue your little pitiful friend there aren't you ? Sadly we will crush you like ants, and you must know, we love to crush them slowly !" With that, the Trainers turn towards Lisa, ready to attack. But she didnt move away, a smug smile crept on her lips. "Oh, I'm scared…" Lisa said in a sarcastic voice. She lifts one fluffy yellow paw, and the Trainers started to glow. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by eight tiny tiny ants on the ground. Slightly surprised, the little Pikachu cocked her head, "That works on human, too?" she poked his lips, "That's new". The Emolga stared at her with a smile. Lisa giggled happily, "Hihi! Did you see that ? ". The puzzled Emolga gave a controlled nod, too weak to answer his question before pointing to the ground. One ant tried to crawl over Lisas foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. The other ants didn't do anything to help, and instead tried to anting her paws firmly on her hip, Lisa looked down at the tiny ant that was trying to crawl on her foot and said...


	2. Chapter 2

~Cutie8767~

"EEEEEKKKKKK! Get off of me, you little pests!"  
The ants crawled up to her even higher on her arms, trying to attack her.  
"Get off of me now!" she snapped.  
Though Lisa didn't like the ants, she quickly came up with a perfect idea. Using her thunder, she sent a bolt of electricity around her. They didn't electricute her, and the ants fell to the ground, quickly running away, rather than asking Lisa to turn them back.  
"Goodness." she sighed.  
"Thank you so much for helping me, ma'am! I'll now repay you the best I can!" the Emolga squealed. However, from all the bleeding it went through, it fainted, and fell to the ground.  
"Oh no!" Lisa shrieked, rushing her new friend Emolga to the Pokemon Center as quick as possible.  
As Lisa walks in, she notices a few trainers, but ignores them. Her trust in trainers is gone, forever. She runs up to Nurse Joy, with the Pokemon in her hand, but refuses to look at Joy. She doesn't trust Joy, still scarred from the sight of the eight trainers.  
Looking back to her injured acquaintance, and to Nurse Joy, she then resorts to getting Nurse Joy's attention.  
"Stop." says a man's voice. He is a trainer, but he seems more comforting and Lisa decides to trust him, as he seems so gentle.  
"Why?" she thinks.  
"Because. I'm your friend."  
This man is so mysterious, but Lisa put her hand up, as the man takes Emolga in hand. "Follow me"  
"But how do you understand me?" Lisa asks.  
"Friend, don't worry, come now."  
Lisa sighs, as she watches the man pick up Emolga.  
He runs off, and Lisa is angry. "You deceive me!" she yells.  
"Follow me, friend!" he shouts.  
"Stop telling me that!" she shouts back, but follows him as if she has no choice and is dragged along, just because she cares for the Emolga.  
Lisa encounters two young women, one with long braided blonde hair, he other with straight long pink hair.  
"This friend, though Emolga is hurt, Lisa is hurt more..." says the pink haired one.  
"You know... my name?" she asks.  
"Yes. This is Electra, your Emolga friend. We don't know much about you, but can hear your inner voice." says the blonde haired one.  
"I'm Anthea." says the pink haired one.  
"I'm Concordia" says the blonde haired one.  
The trainer she met in the Center introduces himself too.  
"My name is N. Can I be your friend?" he asks.  
Lisa looks back, to notice "Electra" is healed, no trace of wounds, whatsoever. There was no cast out, just Anthea's warm caring touch. Electra wakes up, and instead of running to thank Anthea, it runs to Lisa.  
"Thank you so much, Lisa-sama!"  
Lisa laughs and shakes her head. "You really don't have to call me Lisa-sama. I'm fine with Lisa. And it was Anthea who saved you!"  
Electra looks back, confused. "Lisa-sama, who's Anthea?"  
Anthea, Concordia, and N seem to have vanished into a thick fog.  
"Where are they?"  
Electra looks at Lisa, very confused, and questions her. "What do you mean?"  
Lisa sighs, and she decides to...


End file.
